Thick as Thieves
by darkmystress00
Summary: What happens when Daryl steals a car with a stowaway in the back?


Daryl looked around the deserted street, grimacing. Merle had gotten locked up again, but not before pissing off some very bad people who were now out looking to have Daryl repay his brother's mistakes. He wasn't about to have that. He spotted a small yellow sedan and let out a breath. It seemed old enough that no one would miss it…or if they did, there were enough that he wouldn't be spotted too quickly. Quietly he walked over to the driver's side door and tugged on the handle, surprising himself when the door opened with a low groan. He slid into the driver's seat, checking the cup-holder and the glove compartment before groaning. Of course he wouldn't find a damn key.

With a quick glance around he bent down, popping off the cover to the bottom of the steering column and pulled on the wires. He pulled out a small pocket knife and sliced through the wires before cleaning off a little of the plastic wire casing. He touched the wires together, grinning when he heard the engine start to click and turn over. One more stroke of the wires and the engine roared to life. He twisted the wires together before slamming it into drive and pulling out into traffic. Not really knowing which way to go he took the first main street he could find and followed it out of town. With the cityscape disappearing in his rearview mirror Daryl breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't long until the scenery turned decidedly less urban and he was being surrounded by thick trees that he heard something that made his spine stiffen. "You know…" a feminine voice piped up from behind him in the backseat. "there is a key under the floormat by your feet." He slammed on the break, swerving to the side of the road.

"What the fuck?" He yelled as he hit park and whipped around to look at the petite blonde curled up in the backseat. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." She smiled. "Didn't mean to scare you." His heart was thumping a mile a minute.

"You gonna call the cops?" He rumbled, watching as the metaphorical bars slammed in his face. She gave him a funny look.

"Why would I do that?" It was his turn to give her a disbelieving look.

"Because I stole your car…with ya in it." She shook her head.

"Nah, was on my way this way anyway." She paused. "Mind if I come up front?" He couldn't do anything but nod dumbly at her as she climbed over the center divider and settled neatly in the passenger seat. She looked at him. "I'm Beth." She said with a smile, sticking her hand out. He took a minute to stare at her. She was small, her long golden hair tied back in a messy ponytail with a braid tucked along the side of her head. She was wearing a pair of pants that seemed almost painted on and a yellow polo-shirt. She looked every inch a ray of sunshine and Daryl couldn't help but think she was probably the prettiest ray of sunshine he'd ever laid eyes on.

"'M Daryl." He rumbled, taking her small hand in his big rough one. Her eyes swept over him and he felt the urge to smooth back his messy dark brown hair, or tug on his sleeveless leather vest.

"Well, Daryl…" Her eyes landed on the wires dangling from the steering column. "Wanna put the wires back into the car and use the key?" She bit her lip. "I'd hate to get pulled over by the cops and hauled off. I mean, I've made it this far from Atlanta…would hate to get caught now." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You a runaway or somethin'?" She giggled.

"Not quite…" She looked around. "You're gonna wanna stick to the back roads around here. Every cop in Georgia and Alabama is probably looking for this car right about now." She shrugged. Suddenly the pieces clicked together.

"You mean, I stole a stolen car?" He yelled. When she shrunk in on herself he lowered his voice. "Sorry…" She gave him a sheepish look and he took a breath. "So…which way you headed." She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Whichever way you decide to go." He quirked a small smirk.

"Well buckle up, Beth. I'd hate to get a ticket."


End file.
